Das Wasserkocher Problem
by Kiddo
Summary: Kurzgeschichte die in der ersten Staffel spielt.


Das Wasserkocher Problem

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

„Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" - Joseph Fiennes

„I always will remeber you by real good moments." „Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Jedesmal wenn ich mir die Episode „Tiefseeflimmern" aus der ersten Staffel ansehe, stutze ich immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle und mache mir so meine Gedanken. Als ich jetzt mal wieder abends zum einschlafen die Hörspielversion zu der entsprechenden Folge hörte, kam mir auf einmal diese kleine Kurzgeschichte in den Sinn. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Feedback und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak betrat den Labor Bereich der seaQuest und sah sich um, es herrschte heftiges treiben. Das Wissenschaftsteam der seaQuest stand kurz vor dem Abschluss eines wichtigen Projektes und dementsprechend gab es viel zu tun.

Der blonde Teenager steuerte auf Dr. Westphalen zu. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Er hatte gerade nichts besonderes zu tun und wusste das er die Ärztin so entlasten könnte.

Kristin nickte sofort mit dem Kopf. „Lucas, dich schickt der Himmel. Unser Wasserkocher ist gerade kaputt gegangen." Sie hielt einen durchsichtige Plastikkanne hoch in der sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand. „Kannst du bitte das Wasser hier in der Küche zum Kochen bringen und dann wieder hier herbringen?"

„Klar, kein Problem." Meinte das Computergenie nickend, nahm die Kanne und drehte sich Richtung Ausgang. „Bis gleich."

* * *

Kurze Zeit später stand Lucas in der Küche der seaQuest und schaute sich suchend um, irgendwo musste es hier doch einen Wasserkocher geben. Als er nichts fand öffnete er einen Schrank nach dem anderen und setzte dort seine suche fort.

Drei Minuten später gab der Blondschopf seufzend auf. Entweder gab es hier keinen Wasserkocher oder die Küchenchefin hatte ihn gut versteckt. Und wie es natürlich immer war wenn man mal jemanden von dem Küchenpersonal brauchte war niemand da. Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. Tja, dann würde er das ganze halt auf dem Herd erhitzen.

Der Teenager nahm einen Topf aus dem Schrank und kippte das Wasser dort hinein. Dann steuerte er damit auf den Herd zu, davor angekommen stutze er. Ein Gasherd?

Warum in drei Teufelsnamen hatte die seaQuest ein Gasherd!

War das nicht viel zu gefährlich? Es brauchte ja nur mal einer nicht richtig den Gashahn zudrehen und schon flogen sie in die Luft. Toll, da waren sie der ganzen Zeit irgendwelchen Feinden der UEO ausgesetzt und jetzt erfuhr er das die größte Gefahr in ihrer eigenen Kombüse lauerte! Toll! Ganz Toll!

Welches selbsternannte Genie war auf die Idee gekommen in ein U-Boot einen Gasherd einzubauen? Lucas konnte dazu bloß fassungslos mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf seinen Topf mit dem Wasser. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie ein Gasherd überhaupt funktionierte. Bis jetzt hatte er nur Elektroherde benutzt. Der Blondschopf blickte sich um, immer noch war niemand da der ihm erklären konnte wie er hier nun das Wasser erhitzen könnte.

Wie automatisch wurden die blauen Augen des Computerfreaks von einer Schachtel Streichhölzer angezogen die in der nähe des Herdes lagen. Im Fernsehen hatte er mal gesehen wie jemand bei solch einem Herd erst das Gas leicht aufgedreht hatte und dann ein Streichholz daran gehalten hatte um eine Flamme zum kochen zu erzeugen. Allerdings sagte Lucas innere Stimme ihm das dieser Herd nicht so funktionierte und die Streichhölzer nur zufällig hier lagen.

Der Teenager musterte den Herd weiter kritisch, vielleicht reichte es auch einfach nur den Schalter zu drehen und alles würde funktionieren.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf und kippte das Wasser wieder zurück in die Plastikkanne. Nein, er würde den Gasherd ganz bestimmt nicht anfassen. Nicht das er hier noch alles in die Luft jagte!

Er trocknete den Topf ab, räumte ihn weg und verließ die Küche.

* * *

Als die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin den Teenager entdeckte steuerte sie direkt auf ihn zu. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte nahm die ihm die Kanne ab. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Das ist wirklich super." Beim Berühren des Behälters bemerkte sie, dass das Wasser gar nicht warm war. Verwundert schaute sie das Computergenie an. „Das ist ja gar nicht heiß, hat man dich nicht in die Küche gelassen?"

„Doch, doch. Allerdings habe ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Stellen sie sich vor ich hätte das Wasser zum Kochen gebracht und wäre dann damit wieder hier her gekommen. Bis dahin wäre es schon lägst wieder zu sehr abgekühlt." Lucas nahm Dr. Wesphalen die Plastikkanne wieder ab. „Wäre es nicht viel effektiver wenn ich das Wasser mit Hilfe des Bunsenbrenners erwärme? Und danach schaue ich mir mal den Wasserkocher etwas näher an, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja reparieren."

Kristen musterte den Teenager nachdenklich. Auf einmal ging ihr ein Licht auf und ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Mit anderen Worten, du hast keine Ahnung wie der Gasherd funktioniert."

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht die geringste!"

**ENDE**

Written 2005


End file.
